


Hungry

by Chamaelirium



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poor Ben, Rey Is Hungry, Rey eats the whole galaxy, this girl has a stomach of iron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamaelirium/pseuds/Chamaelirium
Summary: Rey eats everything, everywhere. Ben spends half his time holding his hand out in front of her trying to get her to spit out something toxic or disgusting, but she’s unstoppable.Ben: Spit it out!Rey: *chews faster*
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Hungry

“Rey! REY! No, spit it out! For the love of Kriff...”

It wasn’t that Ben didn’t love Rey with his whole heart. Just the thought of her occupying space and time was enough to make his heart swell, and remembering that she was His, that she was his other half, the second part of the whole, that they were a Dyad... It was almost enough to pour sunlight back through the years of loneliness and desolation, staining them warmer, brighter, knowing that at the end of them he would meet her.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love her... it was more that he didn’t realise how hungry she always was. Specifically, how hungry she was for new flavours and food experiences, after being on the same damn desert planet and eating the same damn rehydrated portions for nineteen years straight.

It didn’t matter what planet they were on, what new species of alien they met, what environment they found themselves on in their search for young Force sensitives, Ben inevitably had to either intervene or sit back in horror and watch as Rey, with all the innocence and enthusiasm of a child, simply reached out and crammed whatever she could get her hands on, straight into her mouth. With no regard for taste, toxicity, of even aesthetics.

On Naboo, the planet of his ancestry, he had caught Rey grabbing a handful of weirdly shaped berries from the bushes as they stomped through marshlands. Knowing they were likely to cause certain... bowel distress, he had firmly stopped them on the way to her mouth, explaining why.

“But... they look so good, Ben. Surely one...?” he shook his head, laughing at her pleading face, and firmly reiterated exactly why they were a bad idea. She had given in that time, but Ben had caught her stealing glances as they passed more of the bushes on the way to their destination.

In the towering forests of Kashyyyk, while they visited with Uncle Chewie and his extended family, Rey would often wander off with some of the younger Wookie, while Ben sat with Chewie and talked with him for many hours. Once Ben was roused from his conversation by the sound of Rey shrieking.

Mistaking it for panic, he leapt up and ran from the tree house, following the sound until he came across Rey, sitting in a cross legged in a circle of the young Wookie folk, shrieking with laughter as she bit into a fruit that looked something like a giant purple raspberry, which then proceeded to burst violently in her mouth and squirt juice all over her face, hands and clothes. Ben watched, perplexed, as she repeated the action, to the obvious amusement and encouragement of the Wookie around her, their equivalent of laughter joining with hers and ringing through the forest.

Later in their guest quarters, he had watched her changing clothes with an amused smile on his face, her giggles warming something inside his chest.

It went on and on like that - it didn’t matter where they were next, inevitably Ben was stuck between a soft fondness and a rising horror as he watched the love of his life put herself in possible danger by what she ingested.

On one planet, he had to look away in revulsion as she shared a local dish with the indigenous people - who, having no mouths, only proboscis, predigested their food into a frothing, pungent liquid - enthusiastically slurping down a bowlful while Ben felt his stomach roiling, and had to politely refuse even as a young, multi eyed creature offered him his own.

On the next, a swampy planet with a dense, damp atmosphere, Ben watched in fascinated horror as Rey _snatched a large flying insect from the air and shoved it in her mouth_ , chewing thoughtfully. She saw the look on his face and shrugged.

“What? It’s sort of crunchy, but it tastes ok.”

He sputtered, trying to form a coherent sentence, and failed, as she took the opportunity to point out that _lots of folk eat insects, Ben_ , and _surely you’re not a food snob, are you?_ There was a devilish twinkle in her eye as she spoke and in the end he threw his hands in the air, surrendering that particular argument as pointless.

Plucking strange fruits, pulling roots from the ground and gnawing on them, grabbing insects, eating strange meats offered in dodgy marketplaces - Ben had to admit that his lover must have had a cast iron digestive tract as she rarely suffered any ill effects from ingesting these... foods.

One time a purple fiddlehead fern gave her the hiccups for an entire afternoon, but instead of becoming frustrated at them, the whole incident had Rey in increasing giggles as the day went on, to the point where the look of despair on Ben’s face had her rolling with laughter and hiccuping in the co-pilots seat of the Falcon.

When they had visited Mon Calamari, following the sense they both had of a young Force sensitive somewhere on the planet, Ben had watched in horror as, while they were walking through a street market, Rey had stopped at the smile and bidding of a vendor, and proceeded to grab a handful of something with tentacles that was still squirming, and had proceeded to shove it whole into her mouth, chewing enthusiastically and responding with a thumbs up to the happy vendor.

She stared at his panicked face, confused as to why he was waving his arms around and ranting about “poisonous” and “dangerous” and “disgusting”. She chewed even faster and swallowed some of the the squirming mouthful so she could speak without spraying it everywhere.

“Whbw? Itfs gud, Ben!” Her grin and thumbs up and the tiny waving tentacle still stuck between two of her front teeth stopped Ben’s tirade and all he could do was stare, half disgusted and half amused at the sight in front of him.

“Just... at least wait to find out until its alright for us to eat, please Rey?” She smiled, the last of her vile mouthful finally out of sight, and reached up a hand to stroke the side of his face.

Ben would normally have leaned in and claimed her sweet mouth at that point, but the memory of what had recently passed between those lips made him hesitate. Rey had no such compunction and immediately stood on her tip toes to kiss him, and before he could react, he was suddenly tasting something salty and sour on her cold lips. It took everything in him not to break away and wash his mouth out with something else.

Instead, he wove his fingers through her loose hair, accepting that this bright burst of light that had come into his life came with the weird and wonderful, encouraged him to try new life experiences, to taste new flavours. So much of his life until now had been shrouded in darkness and death. Now Rey - Rey was his home, his guiding star, the sun around which he found himself revolving. Deepening the kiss, he forced himself to taste her fully, in all her sweetness and bitterness and pungent flavour, and was grateful that she had accepted him in return.

When they were together, they were home.


End file.
